Not So Typical Love Story
by Angel Phlox
Summary: Envy offers May the one thing she has been searching for all her life. However, if she accepts his offer, she must do the one thing that repulses her to no end. Will she accept Envy's offer?
1. Temptation Lurks in the Shadows

**Not So Typical Love Story: May and Envy**

* * *

**Prologue**

Five years after the Promised Day, May finds herself entangled in an addicting yet inescapable relationship with Envy, a Homunculus. At first, she finds his touch repulsive and rather disgusting. She can only feel the bitterest hatred for him, and intensely desires for him to disappear. However, her clan needs to find the secret to immortality in order to earn the favor of the Emperor of Xing. Envy slinks his way into May's life and offers her a favor that she can't resist: his "new" philosopher's stone for the Emperor, and a guaranteed place in the royal palace for her clan. But of course, there is a catch to this offer: May has to agree not to tell the Elric brothers—particularly Alphonse—_and_ she has to be Envy's "bed buddy."

All May wants is the best for her clan, since they are the weakest. She also doesn't want Ling's efforts to go to waste. She knows that Greed is still inside him and that he'll make his way back to Xing eventually. Caught between passion and loyalty to her clan, May must make a decision that will change her life in more ways than one. Envy's offer is almost impossible to resist, even though May knows it's wrong. On the other hand, she can't let Ling's clan win. What will she do?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Temptation Lurks in the Shadows**

As May walks through the empty halls of the Emperor's palace, she can't help but feel that she isn't alone. For days she has felt a lurking presence in the shadows of the palace. She knows that the Homunculus named Pride no longer exists, but she has never been comfortable while surrounded shadows. The only thing she can picture are those haunting red eyes and grinding teeth.

She shakes her head and continues toward her temporary quarters. The Emperor was kind enough to have an audience with her, since Ling has failed to come back from Amestris. _The stress is getting to me, that's all_ she thinks. She opens the door to her room to find it completely dark. Her heart beats faster and she pulls out a few kunai, just to be safe. She carefully lights a match and searches her room. No one is there but her.

She sighs with relief until a hand appears on her shoulder. May shrieks and turns around sharply. To her surprise, and disgust, she finds that was Envy standing behind her. Her breathing quickens as she prepares to strike.

Envy sighs. "I was afraid you'd do that…"

May shrugs his hand off her shoulder and glares at him. Her voice is full of disgust and bitterness, "What do you want, Envy?"

He raises an eyebrow. "You sound like you're talking to the person who killed your mother."

May presses a kunai to Envy's throat and pins him against the wall. He doesn't resist, which catches May a bit off guard.

"Answer my question! What do you want?" May almost yells, her anger increasing by the second.

Envy sighs again. "I have a proposition. Relax."

He looks May in the eye. She can sense genuineness from him, so she relaxes and takes the kunai away from his throat, but grips it tightly as a precaution. _Something is different about him,_ May thinks, _This isn't right…should I trust him?_

"What kind of a proposition?" May asks, though every cell in her body tells her to attack.

"A business proposition." Envy says. "The secret to immortality."

May frowns. "You mean the philosopher's stone? No thanks."

Envy shakes his head. "Not quite the philosopher's stone, but something similar to it. I've been doing some research, and I found something that you might like."

May raises both eyebrows. "Oh really? Why should I believe you?"

Envy grinds his teeth out of frustration. "Try to kill me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

May shrugs and strikes Envy with her kunai. The kunai slices his throat and blood gushes all over his clothes. His body goes limp for a few terrifying seconds, but then a green light surrounds Envy's body and he stands up straight. The cut on his neck is gone, and the blood has also disappeared. Envy looks at her as if to say "Satisfied?".

"I must admit," May says, "I'm tempted by your offer. But I'm not foolish enough to believe that this doesn't come with a price. What do you want in return?"

Envy chuckles in a way that makes May cringe. He steps closer until their faces are only inches apart. May's heart beats faster once more, and her hands begin to shake. Up close, Envy is actually quite handsome. May has never noticed just how attractive Envy is. His hand slips around her waist and pulls her to his chest.

"I want you." Envy says seductively. As soon as the words leave his mouth, he disappears. All that's left is a note in her hand that says:

**If you want to contact me, I'll be on the border of Xing and the desert. You have 24 hours. Think about it.**


	2. Shifty Eyes

**Chapter 2: Shifty Eyes**

"I want you."

Those words ring in May's ears as she paces in front of her bed. Every time she hears the slightest sound, her entire body tenses up and she prepares to kill something. She knows that the lack of sleep won't help, but she can't bring herself to lie down and relax. _If only Alphonse-sama was here,_ she thinks miserably. She knows that she can't trust Envy, even if he is "new and improved." However, her logic is overridden by her desire to gain the Emperor's favor. She wants—no, _needs_—whatever it is that Envy has. She doesn't care about the consequence or the fact that she will have to be with Envy on a personal—maybe even sexual— level; thoughts such as this dance through her head, making her restless and unable to sleep. _I'll go meet Envy and see what he wants_ May thinks, _I can always say no._

**o0o**

In the (late) morning, May wakes up and leaves the palace to go meet with Envy. She is confronted by many a person, so she merely states that she needs some fresh air and that she's going for a walk. This feeble excuse convinces everyone, and she makes her way through Xing almost unnoticed. It takes her at least three or more hours to get close to the border. As she waits for the next train that will take her there, anxiety takes over and whispers terrifying, even haunting things to her. The thought of being held by Envy makes her gag and want to turn back. However, she refuses to give in and continues forward. _If Alphonse-sama was in this situation,_ she thinks while boarding the train, _he would continue forward._

As people pass May, she tenses and tightens her grip on the kunai hidden in her long sleeves. Her eyes shift from person to person, wondering if Envy has possibly disguised himself and is watching her now. She knows that is foolish to think, but she can't stop herself from having shifty eyes. _These people must think I'm crazy,_ she thinks while rolling her eyes. _Maybe I am._

The train finally screeches to a stop and May quickly gets off in a rush, shoving people out of her way. She can barely make out the grumbles and curses that are meant for her. Her only thought is meeting with Envy. As soon as her feet touch the station floor, a hand once again appears on her back. This time, it takes all of her willpower not to move.

"It's me." Envy whispers. "Walk and don't do anything stupid."

May nods reluctantly and walks with Envy, though she would prefer to rip his arm off.

Envy and May walk for what seems like an eternity until they arrive at a cemetery. Envy leads May to an older section of the cemetery and both of them sit next to a grave dated 1789. May's hand becomes fist and she squeezes to relieve some of her stress. Envy looks around before scooting closer—too close in May's opinion—to her. His eyes are almost unreadable, which drives May crazy.

"Are you sure about this?" Envy asks. "There's no going back."

May nods. "Name your price."

Envy grins wickedly. "That's what I like to hear."

**o0o**

May paces while Envy explains what he has found. He also proceeds to tell her what he wants in return for doing her this massive favor. His demands are almost impossible for May to accept, but she knows that it's for a reasonable cause. Therefore, she doesn't know if she can fully accept Envy's terms. The things he demands force May to hold her breakfast down. _He's so vulgar_ she thinks bitterly, _But what else would I expect of him?_

"So," May says as she continues to pace, "you're saying if I do those…things for you, you'll give me the 'new' philosopher's stone?"

Envy nods with a wicked grin on his face. "Exactly."

_He must have been planning this for a while now _May thinks.

"You're disgusting." May says matter-of-factly.

Envy merely shrugs. "And this surprises you?"

"No, I just can't fathom how someone can be so disgusting."

"I'm not asking you to _understand_," Envy says impatiently, "I'm asking you to _do_."

May bites her lip and stops pacing. She faces Envy with clenched fists and a tormented mind. She can hardly believe that her entire clan's existence has come down to something as distasteful as this. Either she accepts Envy's offer and fulfills his demands, or she walks away waiting for defeat by the Yao clan. The better choice is clear to her, she knows this, but why must it come down to this?

Envy stands and puts his hands on his hips, waiting for May to make up her mind. This time, it is Envy who paces; except he paces around May like a wolf circling its prey. He clasps his hands behind his back, gradually getting closer to her.

"I know who you _really_ desire," Envy says while changing form, "I can be that and more."

May turns and faces Envy, who now has the body, face, and voice of Alphonse Elric. May gasps and falls to her knees, shaking every so subtly. Envy laughs and kneels in front of May, lifting her chin with two fingers. Their eyes meet and Envy changes back to his original (human) form.

He grins slyly and whispers, "I know your desires, May Chang. And I can make them come true. All you have to do is become mine."

May looks at him with sheer bitterness. "Fine."

Envy raises an eyebrow. " 'Fine' what?"

"I shall…become yours." Tears slide down her face and she holds her head in her hands.

_I win_ Envy thinks triumphantly. He strokes May's jet black hair and removes her hands from her adorable face. He wipes her tears with his thumb and takes a few seconds to look at her. He then kisses her cheek with surprising gentleness.

"I think it's about time we met with the Emperor." Envy says.


	3. Love-making

**WARNING: contains sexual content**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Love-making**

As May and Envy ride back to the palace, May struggles to keep her composure as Envy makes _very_ public displays of affection. He has his arm around her waist, which provides both pleasure and discomfort for May. She already feels like there are shackles around her hands and feet, even though she is perfectly capable of putting a dagger in Envy's back. She swallows as Envy gently squeezes her side.

"You look like you're gonna pass out." Envy says with a hint of anger. "People are starting to stare at us. Smile and pretend to be happy."

May sighs and does her best to look calm and relaxed, despite her crawling skin. She leans back in her seat and glances at Envy, who smiles and nods. _I can do this_ May encourages herself. _At least Envy isn't attracting any attention_. The one thing May is thankful for is that Envy is fully clothed. If he had been wearing his normal attire, the plan would have failed.

"I'm not as repulsive as you think I am, you know." Envy says with a semi-serious tone. "I'm just difficult to understand."

He looks into the dark eyes of May and can no longer resist the urge. He kisses her on the mouth with such force that she has no other option but to comply. Envy finds the kiss so pleasurable that he kisses her once more. _I've never felt this sensation before_ Envy thinks, _So this is why humans enjoy kissing so much._ Without thinking, Envy caresses her face. They pull away from each other soon after that, unsure about what just happened.

May's heart will not stop beating wildly, no matter how badly she wants it to. She can barely understand what just happened, even though she already knows: she just kissed Envy. What makes it worse, in her mind, is that she actually enjoyed it. She looks at Envy's violet eyes. May finds herself being mesmerized by him. However, she remembers what he used to be, and immediately looks away. _How is it that I'm falling for someone I despise?_ May asks herself.

Envy grins to himself as he wallows in the pleasure of touch. He knows that she despises him and would rather die than be with him, but he had already planned for that. Envy knows that May will eventually fall for him; maybe not for looks or personality, but for sex. This is precisely why he came to her when he did. If he had come to her when she was in, say, Resembool, she could just run to Alphonse. However, Envy calculated when she would be in Xing and watched her carefully to make sure that he would not fail. He figured out that she was still somewhat vulnerable, even though she could put up one hell of a fight. And here they are now, everything going according to Envy's plan.

**o0o**

As May and Envy make their way toward her quarters, May's heart begins to pound. So many thoughts run through her mind as they walk through the lonely halls. She swallows as she remembers all the things that Envy wants her to do. Can she do it?

Torches are lit on every wall, making the shadows dance. Every step makes May cringe, because she can't help but be reminded of Pride. She knows full well that Pride is no more; however, that doesn't stop the thoughts from slinking their way into her consciousness. _The same way that Envy slinked _his_ way into_ my_ life_ May thinks bitterly.

"What's wrong?" Envy asks, though his voice lacks any sympathy.

May says nothing.

Envy walks closer to her. "Are you _nervous_, perhaps? Or maybe you just can't fathom why I have chosen you. _Or_ you're too excited that you can't speak. I bet it's the latter."

_He talks too much_ May thinks, though she doesn't have enough courage to say so verbally.

May opens the door to her room and walks in, waiting for Envy to do something. He closes the door and approaches May. Ever so carefully, he puts his hands on May's waist. She swallows a shriek. Envy slowly caresses her, which ignites the pleasure centers in her brain that make her lose all control. She violently turns around and begins to repeatedly kiss Envy. Each kiss is done tactfully yet mechanically. This surprises Envy, but he quickly adapts. His hands move more aggressively as they explore May's body.

He finds her breasts and begins to squeeze them gently with no lack of aggressiveness. May lets out a whimper of pleasure despite herself. She wants so badly to break free of Envy, but she finds him so addicting that she can't. she is a prisoner to pleasure. Her hands then find Envy's face and she holds and caresses it.

Hearts racing, the "couple" make their way to the bed, falling on top of each other. Envy takes advantage of May's confusion and begins to subtly undress her. May tries to resist, but after a kiss from Envy, she finds herself willing to cooperate. Her dress slips off, revealing plump breasts and a toned body. Envy violently rubs each breast while May begins to take off his shirt. She caresses his toned torso. His firm muscles seem to keep May in a trance. Each muscle is perfectly toned and more firm than May had imagined. She caresses his chest every so carefully, then goes back to kissing him. _How?_ May asks _How can he do this to me? It feel so good! I can't control myself._

Envy could feel his plan being set into motion. He knows that May enjoys his sex, and she will soon be begging him for more. It is almost too good to be true. However, Envy knew that, in her moment of weakness, May would easily fall prey to his addicting sex. Everything is going smoothly. Too smoothly. Envy is enjoying this too much. If he isn't careful, he just might end up falling for her. The problem with sex addiction is that it's _always_ mutual. _How will I be able to control her if I can't control myself?_ _If I fall for her, everything I've done will have been for naught _Envy thinks, but quickly tosses that thought aside as he begins penetrating the Xingenese princess.


	4. Family

**Chapter 4: Family**

Ever since the Promised Day, Alphonse has deeply cared for May. However, he's never worked up the courage to say anything. When she left for Xing, he was heartbroken. Edward likes to remind him on occasion that he messed up. If Edward wasn't so sickly, Alphonse would gladly tell him a thing or two. Unfortunately, Edward has been ill for two months now. Alphonse has moved in since Winry can't do everything alone now that she's five months pregnant.

"A-Al," Winry calls from the kitchen, "could you come here for a sec?"

Alphonse looks up from his book and says, "Of course."

_She sounds tired_ he thinks,_ She's been working too hard._

Al makes his way to the kitchen, where he finds Winry leaning against the counter. Her face is pale and he can barely make out beads of sweat on her forehead. He quickly scoops her up in his arms and walks over to the living room where he sets her down on the couch. He sits next to her and sighs heavily.

"Arigato, Al." Winry says with a tired smile.

Alphonse offers her a frustrated smile. "You work too hard. You'll make Nii-san worry, ya know."

Winry sighs as she rubs her slightly enlarged stomach. "I know…"

Memories of delivering the baby in Rush Valley flood Al's mind. He remembers the screams, the tension, Ed feeling helpless, and Winry having lots of blood on her apron. He secretly fears the day that the baby comes. He doesn't want to experience that again if he can help it. But he can't. He already has to worry about Ed, and now Winry. _I need a break_ Al thinks.

"How is he?" Winry asks quietly.

Al sighs once more. "He's asleep. He…he's doing better today."

"Yokatta." Winry says with relief in her voice.

Al smiles and puts a blanket over Winry. "Get some rest. I'll finish dinner."

Winry looks at Al with thankful eyes. She kisses his cheek and then lays her head on a small pillow. She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. Al watches her for a few seconds before realizing that he has to check on Ed. He kisses Winry's cheek as a token of affection. Even though Winry is married to Ed, Al and Winry have always had a special connection.

With that, Al stands and makes his way to Ed's room. He walks slowly, not eager to see his brother in such a sickly state. Every time he laid eyes on Ed, he cringed and wanted to throw up. Each day is a battle, and poor Al must endure all of it. Pinako died about three years ago, which deeply affected the three of them. Shortly after Pinako died, Ed's health began to decline, slowly but surely. Only recently has it gotten to the point where he is bedridden.

Al knocks on the door. "Nii-san? Are you awake?"

"Y-yeah." Answered a weak Edward. "Come in, Al."

Al opens the door and walks into his brother's room. Normally, he and Winry would share it, but the doctor said that it would be a risk to the baby if Winry was exposed to whatever it was that Ed had. Therefore, the couple is not allowed to share the same room until the baby is born.

"Konbanwa, Nii-san." Al says as he sits on Edward's bed.

Edward sits up with a bit of difficulty and coughs. "K-konbanwa, Al. H-how's Winry?"

"She's…" Al begins, "she's, um, taking a nap right now."

Ed nods, as if be barley acknowledges Al's words. His once lively golden eyes have now dimmed. His cheekbones are more defined than they used to be, and his hair no longer shines. He looks more like a corpse, but not the bone-thin kind. His face is much paler than it should be, and anyone can clearly see that Ed is a completely different person.

"I see…" Ed says in a mostly lifeless tone.

Al quickly changes the subject. "So, how're you feeling?"

Ed looks out the window. "Fine. Better than yesterday. Today I might beat this damn sickness."

"That's the spirit, Nii-san." Al says with a hint of doubt.

"Have you heard from May?" Ed asks, his voice has a melancholy tone.

"Not yet. I plan on visiting Xing as soon as you're well enough."

Ed laughs bitterly. "Then you'll be here a hell of a long time." he turns and looks Al in the eye. "Go to her. Before you lose her again, baka."

Al is taken back by surprise. "B-but—"

Ed shakes his head. "No 'buts,' Al. That girl is waiting for you. Don't disappoint her."

Before Al can respond, Ed has a coughing fit. Some blood leaks from his mouth, and his face has pain written all over it. Al quickly gets Ed's medicine and forces him to drink it. Ed wipes his mouth after drinking the foul liquid. He stares at his blood-covered hand.

"I'm pathetic." He says quietly.

"Don't you dare give up." Al says in a stern tone.

Ed looks at his younger brother. "I'll die before I give up. Besides, I have a child that needs me."

Al smiles. "I'll be off then. Take care, Nii-san!"

Ed nods. "Same goes to you."

Al grabs his suitcase, the one he lives out of, and walks out the door of the Elric household. He leaves a note for Winry that explains everything. As he walks toward the train station, he looks back at the old house. For a split second, he's tempted to run back inside and forget about May. But he knows what Edward said is right; he can't disappoint May. He continues walking forward and doesn't look back. _Hold on, May_ Al thinks with much determination, _I won't let you down._

**o0o**

Al makes his way through Xing with much fatigue. He has forced himself to make minimal stops. His feelings for May have greatly increased during his trip. He may be foolish for not saying anything to May, but he knows that she has suffered many things in the past few years, and a love confession probably wouldn't help her. However, he is determined to confess his love to her now.

As he walks through the crowded streets, many a person gives him a certain look that can be interpreted two different ways: hate or curiosity. Despite the glances, Al continues walking without being phased. He is used to being stared at, since he was a suit of armor a few years ago.

When he finally reaches the palace, he desperately searches for May. He tries to find someone, but there seems to be a shortage of guards. When he hears the distant sound of people, he quickly gets closer so he can hear. He peaks around the corner, and much to his dismay, he clearly sees May passionately kissing Envy.


	5. Lover's Tears

**Chapter 5: Lover's Tears**

As soon as Envy breaks the kiss, May looks over and sees a horrified Alphonse Elric staring at her. She quickly glances at Envy, who merely shrugs as if to say, "You're on your own." He had clearly warned her that, if she revealed what was going on between them, he would kill Alphonse and Edward. Her heart breaks merely from the idea of lying to Al. She gently pulls away from Envy and steps toward him.

"Alphonse-kun," she says, "please, don't go."

He begins to walk away but stops when he hears her voice. "I guess I was too late," he mutters.

May's eyes fill with tears as she chases after Alphonse and catches up with him.

"Please, Al," she pleads, "let me explain!"

Al turns around with hurt and anger in his eyes. "Explain what? I saw all that I needed to see. What is there to explain?"

"It's not what it looks like!" she pauses. "I mean, Envy and I…we…"

"We're together now," says Envy from the corridor, walking toward them. He grins and pulls May toward him, his arm around her waist. "She's had a change of heart, see, and she didn't want to break your fragile heart, so she kept it a secret. Well, until now, that is."

"What you did and what you said on That Day was all a lie, then, wasn't it?" Alphonse asks, on the verge of tears himself. "Did you ever really care for me like you said you did?"

Tears slide down May's cheeks. "Of course I did, Al! I always have cared about you! I still do!"

"You could have fooled me!" Al yells. "I guess you did. Congrats, May."

Envy chuckles in a way that makes May's stomach churn. "Holy shit, this is _hilarious_! He _actually_ believes that you cared about him. And what makes it better is that you're trying to convince him otherwise! You humans are _so_ _pathetic_ when it comes to romance!"

"Shut up, Envy!" Al yells. "You're probably doing this on purpose. You're making her your puppet."

Envy shrugs and pulls May closer to him. "So what if I am? There isn't shit _you_ can do about it, what with Winry being pregnant and your precious brother dying."

The color drains from Al's face and his knees begin to buckle. He leans against a pillar for support. "H-how do you know about that?"

"I have my sources." Envy says. "Now, if you don't mind, May and I were kinda busy before you interrupted us."

Anger boils inside Al, but he knows there isn't anything he can do. He clenches his fists and turns his back to them. "I really did love you, May."

With that, he walks away.

Envy bursts out into laughter. "You never stood a chance. She was mine from the beginning."

May falls to her knees and cries. _I really did love you too, Al, _she thinks.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the late update. I've been busy lately. Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you think! I enjoy reading you guys' feedback!**


End file.
